The Botanist and The Pie Maker
by suddenlysomewherethatsgreen
Summary: After leaving Skid Row, Audrey and Seymour have opened own floral shop, and are visited by a certain pie maker and his dead girlfriend


_(Works best if read in Pushing Daisies' narrator voice)_

At this very moment, the time had been 4 months 7 days 14 hours 43 minutes and 29 seconds since our young botanist had taken his blonde love, and fled from their much hated home of Skid Row, to the long awaited somewhere that's green. Adjusting to their new life it was discovered that old habits die hard, and the work they had once dreaded was also the thing which made them most happy. Lacking the ability to find a florist in their new town, the pair embarked on opening one of their own. It was after they had time to open and get adjusted, on a rather quiet afternoon when the couple first came calling. A young pie maker by the name of Ned, and his not so dead girlfriend he called Chuck.

Being, ironically, the more lively of the two, Chuck took the first step into the new florist's and introduced herself.

"Hello! Welcome!" She chirped.

Seymour was thrown off by this introduction so Chuck explained.

"We happened to hear about a florist opening. About time someone opened one in these parts." She motioned to the box in her partner's hands. "We brought pie."

This kind gesture broke through Seymour's weariness. "Thank you."

The pie maker passed the box off to the botanist. "I'm Ned. This is my girlfriend, Chuck."

"Kitty," she corrected.

"Kitty! Kitty. This is my girlfriend Kitty... Kitty Pimms."

This seemed odd to the couple but they said nothing.

"I'm Mrs. Audrey Krelborn," said the blonde who, having only recently taken upon this name, found a great joy in flaunting it. "And this is my husband, Seymour."

"Seymour and Audrey," the girl called Kitty, really called Chuck, repeated.

Suddenly she made a small connection, and looked her new friend, Audrey, up and down.

"You look very much like someone I used to know." This caused Audrey to smile which resulted in Chuck adding, "you are very beautiful."

It was true. Audrey bore a striking resemblance to Chuck's Aunt Vivian. Only much younger and blonder.

Audrey blushed and let out a flattered laugh before saying, "Thank you."

It was this laugh and very distinct mouselike voice that tugged at Chuck's heartstrings and made her want to cry. Ned noticed this and wished now more than ever he could wrap his arms around her.

"Can I ask for something that may seem a bit strange?" Chuck asked.

Audrey nodded.

"Could I… hug you?"

Seymour looked between the pair in slight confusion. Audrey, however, was touched by this.

"Of course."

Chuck stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Audrey who warmly hugged her back. Chuck closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a dream, pretending that it was in fact her Aunt Vivian hugging her back. Audrey let her hang on as long as she needed to, which took a rather long time. Chuck sniffled and pulled back.

"Thank you," she said blinking away her tears and trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry that sounds strange. But I miss her a lot."

Audrey felt pity. "Oh I'm so sorry. Was there a death?"

Chuck smiled. "You could say that."

Sensing Chuck's sudden dropped spirits, Ned tried to change the mood. "Do you grow any of these plants yourself?"

Seymour was the one who answered. "Not so much anymore."

"Anymore?" Ned inquired.

Seymour tried to think of an appropriate answer but instead put on a flustered smirk. Audrey spoke for him.

"Back in the city. We don't have the time anymore with our own shop."

Ned exhaled in agreement. "I hear that. I don't know how we have all our free time with our own shop, The Pie Hole."

"Oh did you make this pie?!" Audrey asked in excitement as she read the label on the box.

Chuck smiled. "He did and it's amazing."

"Oh won't you stay and have a slice with us?"

"We would but we really should be getting back."

"But maybe not without a bouquet," Ned suggested. "It might be nice to have a display on the counter, don't you think?"

Chuck beamed on excitement and began to pace the room looking for the right one. Ned, instead, reached into the wastebasket and pulled out a dozen daisies.

"Oh I've always loved daisies," Chuck said as Ned handed them to Seymour. "Don't they just seem like such a friendly flower?"

Audrey smiled at the not so dead girl. She had already liked her but this love of kindness and flowers made her like her even more.

Seymour glanced down at the daisies and back at Ned with a look of skepticism. Reaching behind the counter he pulled out a green ribbon and bound them together by the stems. He held the bouquet out to Ned but Chuck reached out and took it instead.

"How much?"

Seymour was still puzzled and said, "You can just take this one."

Chuck held the small bouquet to her heart. "Thank you so much. And please say you'll come visit us at The Pie Hole sometime. You're always welcome."

Audrey moved beside Seymour and took his hand. "Of course we will."

The piemaker and the not so dead girl left the shop with a bouquet of flowers, leaving their new friends with a pie from their own shop.

"They seemed so nice," Audrey stated.

Seymour glanced at the wastebasket again. "I could have sworn those daisies were dead."

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first EVER crossover fic and I'm so excited! I do not own Little Shop Of Horrors or Pushing Daisies, obviously_


End file.
